Lucy, Acnologia's Daughter
by Silveny
Summary: Lucy is lost and is found by Acnologia. She becomes a dragon slayer and joins Sabertooth, but there is one problem, she is blind.
1. Chapter One

**In this story, Sting, Rogue, Gray, and Natsu are one year older than Lucy, with Laxus still being six years older. Also everyone else stayed the same with their age changing to be in accordance with Natsu. Like Erza is still two years older than Lucy with Wendy still being five years younger than Lucy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Lucy's POV

All I remember is that my name is Lucy and I'm four years old. Also that I'm lost in the mountains and I don't know who my parents are. I also know that I have all twelve of the zodiacs, and a few of the silver keys. I'm sniffling while trying to hold my tears in when I feel the wind start blowing. I look up and see a huge dragon that was black with blue markings over it. It also had a white underbelly with coal black eyes. It lands on the ground, creating a huge crater in front of me when it opened its mouth.

I thought that it was going to roar so I start to cry my eyes out when the dragon said, "Please don't cry. I'm Acnologia, the dragon king, and who might you be?"

I smile a tentative smile at Acnologia before answering with confidence, "I'm Lucy, I'm four years old and was born on July 7, x767, and I have all twelve of the zodiacs."

Acnologia must have found me talking funny because he started to chuckle which got me annoyed. "What are you laughing at?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"I'm just thinking about what a handful you're going to be." He replied and noticing the confused look on my face he elaborated. "I'm mean, I'm going to take you off this mountain and teach you dragon slayer magic."

"I can't wait to get off this mountain." I cheered as I started spinning around in circles.

Acnologia's tail stopped me and before I could dodge I ran into it. I glared at him as I rubbed my now red forehead. He chuckled for a few seconds before started talking.

"Just so you know, since I'm the king of dragons, you will learn all the elements a dragon slayer can know, but due to that much power, there will be a consequence. You will be blind and only be able to see when you use dragon's eye and are using dark chaos dragon slayer magic, as that is my main element. Dragon's eye is a magic that is only able to be used one time a week and uses quite of bit of magic, but that will be like nothing to you. Anyway dragon's eye allows you to see and you get magic circles in your eyes. Also since you are only able to use it once a week, it will last for around a day." Acnologia said gravely while looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"I agree. I will learn your magic and agree to you being my dad." I said with a smile on my face. I looked up and into his eyes which showed shock but was soon replaced by happiness and love.

"Climb on then." He said as he lowered his tail so I would have a way to climb on. I climbed onto his tail while using his scales and sat on his back.

Once I was fully seated, Acnologia flew off into the sky, with me, and that is how I became the Princess of Dragons, and Acnologia's daughter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Normal POV

Lucy was seven years old and was waiting for Acnologia to get back to the cave they were living in. Lucy knew that the cave had four rooms, one for her, one for Acnologia, and the one other room was filled with clothes for Lucy, that Acnologia bought. The last room was filled with treasure and enchanted so only Acnologia and Lucy could enter, and if Acnologia ever had to leave for whatever reason, the treasure would go into an unlimited bag. The unlimited bag was enchanted to match whatever outfit Lucy wore and was a gift from Acnologia and it would never leave Lucy.

Lucy was sitting by the fire and poking the ashes when she heard a thump. She moved her head up and used her other senses to figure out where the object was. She quickly chanted, "Dragon's eye unleash."

This allowed her to see, and she opened her eyes to see the object was a egg that was dark blue with yellow swirls randomly across the egg. She quickly carried the egg into her room which was purple and blue that had hints of black. There was a big king sized bed with a canopy and more pillows than she could use with the bedsheet of the night sky. The room was decorated in shades of purple, blue, and black but she rarely used this room for Lucy liked to sleep under Acnologia's wing. Lucy carried the egg to the bed and dropped it on before wrapping blankets around it to keep it warm.

Lucy then walked back outside to wait for Acnologia because she was excited to show him the egg, and ask what was inside. She was sitting while thinking if Acnologia allowed her to keep the egg then what she would name the thing inside. Lucy also thought about what type of dragon slayer magic she would learn next, for Acnologia had already taught her three-fourths of the elements but she still hadn't learned Dark Chaos dragon slayer magic. She wished to learn this element the most because when she was using it she would be able to see. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard something say, "Human girl."

Lucy turned around and saw two vulcans that were staring at her with hungry eyes. She quickly used sky magic to heighten her strength, and got into a ready position to fight. She quickly yelled, "Fire dragon's roar."

This didn't do much damage to the vulcans for they only had a few burnt spots in their fur when she thought of an element that would harm them, lightning. She yelled, "Lightning dragon's breakdown fist."

This quickly made lighting crackle around the vulcans and to make her attack damage even more she added water into the lightning for water conducts lightning. This took both of the vulcans out but in the corners of her eyes she saw a dark flash.

Pain quickly overwhelmed her senses on her left sight and she glanced down and saw three slashes on her side. The slashes had blood dripping out but she didn't pay it any mind before she turned around and came face to face with a demon from the book of Zeref.

It had two red horns and had pitch black eyes and was on four legs with black fur. Her hand quickly went to her side, ready to call out a spirit to help her when she realized she left her keychain inside when she was carrying the egg. She grimaced before snarling at the demon and moving to fight it.

They jumped at each other before she called out, "Sky dragon's fist." This didn't do anything to the wolf except leave a little scratch and the demon roared in anger. The demon jumped at her as she jumped back and the demon suddenly turned its head before glancing back at the sky before running off.

As the demon ran off, Lucy fainted from the lost of blood as Acnologia landed in the clearing. He called, "Lucy, I have a gift fo…" And didn't finish speaking when he saw Lucy.

He quickly ran to her and propped her up. Lucy's head lolled to the side and he quickly gasped before trying to heal her. Acnologia was able to stop the blood flow but there was something in the scratches he couldn't heal so he quickly transformed back before flying Lucy to Grandeeney.

"Grandeeney, can you heal her?" Acnologia roared before he even landed and Grandeeney hurried out of her cave before looking at Lucy and transforming into her human form. She quickly took Lucy from Acnologia and carried her into the cave.

Grandeeney tried to heal her but then turned and spoke to Acnologia, "I can heal her but I will need your blood. Also this potion might have some side effects."

Acnologia nodded before offering his arm out for her to draw the blood from, thinking that he would give anything to help Lucy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Acnologia's POV

I waited patiently outside for Grandeeney to finish healing Lucy. I heard my name being called which pulled my thoughts from what happened to Lucy. Grandeeney called me to come inside and told me that Lucy would be fine but watch out for the side effects and that she was fine to leave.

I flew off into the sky with Lucy on my back because I didn't want to keep Grandeeney from taking care of her own dragon slayer. I flew for a few minutes before making it back to our cave and landing in the clearing. I changed back to human form which was me with gray hair that stuck up in all directions and blue swirls on my arms.

I quickly carried Lucy into her room as I stared at the egg, which I noticed to be an exceed, on the bed. I carefully moved the exceed egg to a side of the bed and place Lucy next to it. I pulled the blanket over Lucy and watched her for a little bit.

Lucy curled around the exceed egg and hugged it before it started cracking. I watched in fascination as the egg fell in pieces and all pieces were lying on the bed for a small exceed came out.

The exceed was light purple with a yellow star over it's right eye and it had a white tummy that was faded into pink and then light purple. The tip of its tail was also yellow and it had dark purple paws. It opened its eyes before blinking it shut and I managed to see that its eyes were light blue and faded into dark purple. I watched as it managed to sense Lucy and crawled over to her before hugging and curling up next to her.

I went outside and went to the kitchen to think of when I would have to leave Lucy on July 7, x777 because I had to take care of all the demons from Zeref's book and get back to the dragon realm. I also felt bad for Zeref because he didn't intend for all the demons to happen, he just wanted to revive his brother.

While I was outside, I heard Lucy waking up and screaming happily. I quickly rush instead to explain to her about the exceed but when I'm close I hear her scream, "I have wings, I have wings. This is so cool!."

I rush into the room thinking she bumped her head but when I get inside I see she actually has wings. Her wings were transforming between different kinds quickly and I rush to her and grab her shoulders. I speak to her in a calm tone saying, "Calm down, Lucy. We have to test a few things."

"But this is so…" Lucy starts to speak again but I cut her off.

"Calm down, Lucy. Now say Angel Wings." I tell her looking into her eyes.

She repeats, "Angel Wings." And a pair of wings that reach all the way to the floor from her head, while she was standing on the bed. The wings were pure white with the tips fading into a dark purple. The wings arched and then lowered with feathers shone clearly. Lucy looked behind her and gasped at the sight of her wings unfurling behind her. I then notice that in this form her hair is pure blonde with it fading into a dark purple at the tips and that her eyes are light blue with specks of gold in them. When the wings unfurled the wingspan was as long as it was from my head to tail while I'm in dragon form. Her clothes also change and is a white dress with ruffles at the end and a blue sash hanging from her shoulders. Her hair is also pulled into a half up, half down and look beautiful.

I find myself thinking that she looks like an angel when I hear myself telling her to say, "Demon Wings."

I hear Lucy repeating that and I see Lucy's wings changing appearance. They became black but became white at the bottom and were made of feathers. In this form her hair became pure white and it reached her waist. Her eyes become purple with it becoming darker closer to the center and her clothes change into a dress with white ruffles at the end. Also there is a big black bow cinching the dress together at the waist.

I finally hear myself saying, "Dragon Wings." And Lucy repeating that.

This time Lucy's wings looks like mine but they were bigger and started out as a light purple in the top, becoming a dark purple in the center, and then pitch black at the end. In this form her hair becomes dark purple at the top and black at the end. This time Lucy's hair reached all the way to my feet and my eyes become purple. Her dress reaches midway down her thigh and is purple with ruffles and a black bow.

I tell Lucy, "This is a side effect of you getting my blood and you will develop more wing types as you grow older but for now you will have these. There is one more side effect I have to test so repeat after me, Dragon Form."

Lucy says it and in a cloud of purple smoke she becomes a dragon. She has black eyes and has purple and black scales with the purple ones being swirls. She would be half the size I am in dragon form but she would get bigger as she grows. She is in this form for a minute before magic eyes are shown in her eyes and then I notice she had Dragon's eye out for a day.

I am wondering way for a bit before she yells, "Acnologia, Acnologia, I can see, I can see." I look at her and notice she doesn't have magic circles in her eye which mean that this is real. I think about it and notice she is in dragon form so it is probably because of that.

I explain to her, "Lucy dear, you can see because you are in dragon form and your body is able to contain all this magic. You will always be able to see in this form and dragon's eye will only work on your other forms. One day, you also might get wings that allow you to transform into a different form that will allow you to see too."

I look at Lucy and see she is jumping around in joy and squealing which hurt my ears because of how sensitive they are. I then think of the side effects I thought Lucy would have and mumble, "This isn't actually a side effect, I thought she would grow two heads or something like that."

I see Lucy turn her head towards me and hear her roar, "What? You would have allowed me to grow more heads." I turn around and find her crying and I go over to her and try to comfort her.

I whisper to her but nothing works but I remember the present I brought her. I quickly say, "I have a present for you so please don't cry."

She cheers up instantly and say," What's the present? Where's the present?"

I point to a box on her bed and notice the exceed still sleeping and nudge Lucy who notices the box and the exceed. She cooes in excitement and says, "Her name is Stardust."

That exceed wakes up at the sound of her name and she looks over at Lucy and grows wings before flying over to Lucy and curling up in one of her arms. I then notice that Lucy transformed back to her human form and was rubbing Stardust's head in excitement.

Stardust then introduces herself, "I'm Stardust and I'm a royalty of the rarer race which means I have more magic than a normal exceed has. I can use Aera, which was the wings, and I can grow into battle form, and there is one more, I can use Sky Dragon and Sky God Slayer magic."

My face is a blank slate but instead I'm happy that Lucy got a rare exceed that can do extra magic. Lucy squeaks once again hurting my poor ears and then runs over to grab the box which has her present in it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Normal POV

Lucy gleefully rushed to her present and tore the wrapping open. She carefully lifted the top of the box and put it on the bed before pulling something out. While doing this, Stardust, having been placed on the bed, was watching Lucy. Lucy carefully pulled out a weapon set.

Inside a clear glass box, inlaid with velvet, was a bow by a container for arrows, a sword, a whip, and two daggers. Each weapon was made of stainless steel and had gems, diamonds, decorating it. The sheath for the sword, and the daggers were inlaid with swirls and were a dark blue. The swirls were made of gold and the gemstones were topaz with diamonds. The hilts were only inlaid with diamond and were purple. The bow was made of steel that was blue and purple with diamonds set in the bow every few inches, while the container was purple and blue with gold set in it, with diamonds inlying it, and only one arrow inside. The bow also had streams of water surrounding it and ice but as Lucy put her hand into the water she could feel it but when she took it out it wasn't wet. The whip's handle was blue with gold on the top and diamonds set in.

Lucy carefully picked up the bow and placed it to the side and took out the container and asked Acnologia, "Why is there only one arrow?"

"Just call out the amount of arrows you want it there and it'll appear every single time you take the arrows out. For example if you call two and take both of the arrows out, two more will appear. I'll teach you how to shoot more than one arrow at a time so you can strike down multiple targets at the same time." Acnologia replied as he watched Lucy take out the swords and daggers, place them on the bed, and take the dagger out.

Lucy ran her fingers over the handle of the whip as Acnologia watched on. She snapped it out and the whip extended with as water and lightning. Acnologia started to talk before Lucy started to ask questions. "The whip extends however long you want. I also have one final gift for you."

Acnologia finish talking and carefully pulled out a bracelet which had diamonds, sapphires, and onyxes. There it went in a pattern, white, blue, and then black, and repeated again. "This is a requip bracelet. There is an unlimited amount of space and it and whatever you want to requip on, you just need to think of it and twist the bracelet. I know that you already have the bag but you can't have it put stuff on for you while this bracelet lets you store clothes, weapons, and lets you change instantly."

"Thank you!" Lucy cried as she jumped on Acnologia before wrapping her arms around him. Acnologia accepted the hug and hugged Lucy back, as Lucy waved her hands for Stardust to join them. Stardust walked across the bed and snuggled into Lucy and Acnologia before letting out a content purr and falling asleep.

The Next Day

Lucy's POV

I woke up slowly and hugged Stardust before curling around Daddy's wing. I thought of what Daddy said, and he said we could work on my weapons and I would start learning the rest of the dragon slayer magics today. I rushed up and yelled, "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up."

He woke up slowly as I washed my face and grabbed my weapon set and put on my bracelet as I sat down by the fire. I took out the berries and ate a few while munching on some bread I baked yesterday. I also prepared Acnologia's food which is meat and a few berries on the side. I finished my breakfast and started on Stardust's which was a cup of milk, and a few berries. I placed them by her head and pulled the blanket over her before walking outside with my weapons.

I heard heavy footsteps after I sat down for a few minutes on the rock. I was on the rock and staring up at the sky and the sun was just raising with the moon still showing. Acnologia walked out before walking to the other side of the clearing and told me to pull out the bow and arrow.

I pulled them out and Acnologia walked over his human form. He carefully placed my hands on the bow and arrow and taught me how to shoot. I was a natural at this and all the weapons and we finished before lunch. I requiped my weapon set into the bracelet and thought about all the clothes I already put in.

I had put in all the ball gowns, normal clothes, and all the magical clothes in the bracelet. I thought about how lucky I was to have the bag and closet because the clothes Acnologia gave me would never tear and would also grow to my size and the clothes would always come back to me so I would have a lot of clothes.

I walked back into the cave with Acnologia and we started on lunch. But when we got back I realized that Virgo and Stardust had already made lunch. There was an entire deer for Acnologia while there was a strawberry salad, and a sandwich for me with some orange juice. There was also a basket of fruits: peaches, oranges, apples, bananas, and more on the kitchen counter.

I changed to my dragon form so I would be able to see and quickly ate my lunch and took some of Acnologia's deer because I was still hungry. I changed back to my human form after that and I walked to the kitchen without bumping into anything but as I moved my hands across the fruits Stardust approached me. She looked at me and asked, "Are you blind?"

I replied, "Yeah, but I can see sometimes." Stardust then suddenly turned super protective and asked me what fruit I wanted.

I asked for a peach and I sensed that she grabbed it. Stardust was a feeling of the night sky, stars, and the sky during the day and night. Stardust's aura was half bright and half dark with stars in the dark half.

All plants were a feeling of nature and everyone was a feeling of something different while humans with no magic was just a feeling of whether they were evil or bad. Also animals were just a feeling of something living.

Acnologia was a feeling of all the dragon magics and had a bright and dark aura but there were stars in between.

Stardust quickly grabbed my hand and pulled my carefully to the table where she offered me the peach and I grabbed it. I bite into a quickly as a trail of juice came down. I stuck my tongue out and licked the juice up and after me and Acnologia were done, we stood up. I sensed Acnologia walked out as Stardust grabbed my hand and lead me outside.

After Acnologia and I got outside he told me to change into my dragon form and I did. We started to work on all the dragon slayer magics I hadn't learned yet in this form as Acnologia said I would learn faster and when in human form I would still be able to do it except there's one difference. In dragon form it's just dragon magic but in human form it's dragon slayer magic.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Lucy's POV

Today is my 10th birthday and I have been with Acnologia for exactly six years. I have mastered all the dragon slayer magics and have gained two new pair of wings.

One of the wings are Gorgon wings and they are made of scales and are sharp. In this form my hair luckily doesn't turn to snakes but they stick up like the ways snakes would. Also my hair is the color green. I also wear a suit of armor that is made of scales and changes color in the sunlight but is mostly green. In this form my eyes turn green and everything I look at someone they become stone for a hour. I can turn them back earlier but I don't like to. Dad said it looks like I'm a gorgon in this form but the goddess of gorgons, the prettiest one.

The other pair of wings I gained are butterfly wings. At first I thought that this was a joke but it's not. In this form my wings become like butterflies and the wings reach from my head to ankles. They are a rainbow of colors, they change every few minutes. Also there is an intricate design on them. There are swirls, bubbles, and many more. My hair becomes blond and reaches my waist with a flower crown on top. The flowers all change color and are of the rarest kind. My clothing also becomes a dress that is pure white with a flower sash crossing it. My shoes are sandals that reach all the way to my knee and is are brown and green.

In my usual form I have red eyes. Also my hair is black but it reaches into a gray then a white at the bottom, and my hair now reaches my waist. Also I have bangs with are swept on the right side of my face and cover part of my right eye.

Today is also the day Acnologia leaves me. He said goodbye last night and will leave later today. He didn't tell me why but said he will always love me and remember me. I also know that the treasure will go into my bag and the cave will be invisible to everyone but Acnologia and me.

"Lucy." Acnologia roared as he came walking out of the cave. I was jerked from my thoughts as I was staring at the fire and quickly looked back at Dad.

I quickly used my dragon's eye since today was the last day I got to see Dad for some time and realized he was carrying a huge cake and a present with Stardust behind him. The cake was decorated with blue, black, and purple and I realized from smell that the cake was chocolate, my favorite.

Dad and Stardust quickly came to the fire, in his human form, and sat down on a log. He carefully placed the cake down and told me to make a wish. I wanted to wish for Acnologia not to leave but I knew that wasn't possible so I wished for Acnologia to one day come back to me.

I blew out the candles in one breath and glanced back at Daddy and Stardust. Daddy had teary eyes and it looked like he was crying. He quickly came over and enveloped me in a hug when I felt teardrops dripping onto my head.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. Promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest." Daddy said while hugging me.

"I promise." I said before wrapping my arms around him. I heard Stardust moving away, wanting to give us a bit of time to us.

"Also know that you are the princess of dragons and celestial spirits and whenever you are in danger we will come to you. Please know that if you ever need any help go to Uncle J. He will help you, he was the man and little girl you visited earlier this year. Remember she was two years older than you and had purple hair?" Acnologia whispered into my hair.

"I remember, Dad." I whispered quietly.

He hugged me for a few more moments before releasing me, and called Stardust back. We quickly ate the cake before he handed me the last present.

I quickly tore the wrapping open without paying attention to what it looked liked, and saw a box. It was a box with a top we could open and I carefully took the top of before setting it to the side.

Inside the box was made of red velvet and on the velvet was keys. The keys were blue and had dragon designs on them.

I stared at their breathtaking beauty before Acnologia broke me out of my thoughts. "These are the keys of all the dragons. There are around a hundred of them but a few of them have the same elements, but no one has the same as me. You may use these keys whenever you need to, but please only use them for emergencies. Sometimes when you summon us, we will not be available for we are on a mission. I will not be available for a long time, so don't try my key." Acnologia said before coming to sit by me.

"Of course." I whispered with awe before twisting my bracelet, moving the keys to my keys section in my requip bracelet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." Acnologia said before standing up. He waved his hand over the cave we were living in and it shimmered for a moment. He hugged me goodbye one last time for transforming into a dragon and fly into the sky with one last roar.

I reached for my bag and with one touch realized that all the treasure was inside. I walked into the cave and into my room, before bursting into tears. Sadness welled up inside me, and I screamed into the pillow with pain and frustration of not being able to see Dad again. I screamed all my anger out and cried my eyes dried and just sat there thinking. I decided to call myself Lucy Apocalypse.

I heard Stardust climb onto the bed and I turned to face the other way, so she wouldn't see my teary face. I heard her call my name, but when I didn't answer, Stardust just curled around me, and fell asleep. I just thought about all the times, since Stardust was born on December 9, x774, that we had together with Acnologia. I started tearing up, and when I opened my eyes again it was morning.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Lucy's POV

I blink before everything that happened yesterday rushed back into my mind. I steeled my heart, making sure I wouldn't cry again. I slowly drag myself out of bed, requipping dad's key into my hand, just so it could feel like he was with me, and that I could have some reassurance

I move to the bathroom, freshening up, back I could feel that my eyes were puffy, and dry from crying. I felt that tears were starting to well up again, but Stardust's scream stopped the tears.

"Lucy! Where are you?" She yelled, probably worried that I wasn't in bed.

"I'm in the restroom, calm down." I say, knowing she would hear me. I twist the bracelet once again, changing into my normal clothes that I usually wear, and I have many of these clothes, but in different colors. A short dress that reaches to mid-thighs, with many ruffles on the bottom, all ending at different lengths. The top of the dress having flowers at the neckline. I wear boots that only go up to my ankles, with many buttons on them. Today I wore this outfit in the color blue, while leaving my hair down. I wear a clock over this outfit that is black and ends mid-knees, with a hood at the back.

I walk out of the restroom, into the kitchen where I smell Stardust, and sense that she had food ready for me.

"Sit down." Stardust commanded, pulling my to the table. I sat down, while I smelled bacon with toast, and orange juice. Stardust placed my food on the table, and I just played around with the food using my fork. I didn't have the appetite to eat, and wanted to leave. Stardust sighs, before I sense that she moves toward me. She moves onto my shoulder, comforting me with the feeling of someone just being with me. I know that she wants me to eat, so I slowly eat some of toast and bacon, before setting my fork down.

I move back to my room, taking my bag, which I know had changed into a blue sparkly leather bag, with a chain so I could sling it across my shoulder. I know because I had wore this outfit, before when I used dragon's eye, and had seen what the bag changed to look like.

I slung the bag across my shoulder, and walked out of the cave, with Stardust on my shoulder without the bag. I walk, knowing Stardust would warn me if I accidentally don't sense something and almost bump into something.

I walk for a few hours, not having bumped into anything, and decide to rest. I sit down below a tree, and decide to rest, but I accidentally drift off to sleep. I sense someone reaching toward me, and their aura seemed like a dragon's, but with a different feeling, making it no mere mortals. The aura was a feeling of light, and joy, and it didn't seem to portray any evil. I open my eyes, and moving my hand around a bit, find the person's hand.

I feel Stardust wake up, and growl protectively, before the person chuckled. I realized it was a man, and that he was moving closer.

"Are you lost child?" He asked, moving to stand in front of me.

"No." I answer bravely.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Stardust cuts me off, flying to get in between the guy, and me.

"I'm the god of light." He answered, before I feel his aura change a bit. It felt like he finally realized something, and he moves his hand to my face.

"Are you blind?" He asked worriedly, finally noticing how my eyes weren't concentrating on him, but instead staring off into space. I nod, before feeling him grab me, and pull me toward something. I realize that we're no longer where we were, because I couldn't sense any plants around me, but instead the sky.

"Where are we?" Stardust demanded to know, but the guy chuckled, and dragged Stardust and me along, toward a building. It felt huge, and he dragged me toward another aura. This one felt more demanding than the guy dragging me, and was instead the feeling of the sky, and stars.

"What are you doing, bringing a mortal here, Lucius?" The man boomed, making me fearful, and hide behind Lucius. I realized that he hadn't introduced himself, and I hadn't told him, Stardust and mine name.

"Well, she's blind, and I want you to grant her magic." Lucius stated, not even flinching. The guy just sighed, and told me to move forward.

"I'm Lucy Apocalypse, and my exceed is Stardust." I say in a quiet tone, bowing to him. He lets out a laugh, which shocks me, not knowing why he laughed.

"How could you not realize who she is, Lucis? She's the princess of dragons, Acnologia's daughter. You have no reason to fear me child. I'm Romian, god of gods, and of the sky." Romian said, directing the first part at Lucius, and the second part at me.

"Do you want to learn more magic?" Romian questioned, as I sensed he moved to stand in front of me.

"Of course." I reply, always waiting to make dad proud.

"Then, I'll have all the gods teach you their element, and the wolves, devils, and angels, will also teach you their elements, but there is one consequence. You will become the princess of dragons, gods, wolves, devils, and angels, but there is a huge price. You will become immortal at the age of eighteen, and any mortal friends you make will die. You will watch them die, and have to experience the pain, and sadness, but you will be able to spend your life with the dragons, gods, and everyone you learn from. Also you exceed will also become immortal, so you will have another constant in your life. I don't want us to influence your choice, and I hope you don't regret any decision you make." Romian said in a serious voice.

"I agree." I said, keeping my face and voice empty of any emotion.

"Good, now let's get you settled in. Let's go!" He said with a happy tone, and Stardust held my hand, dragging me along. We stopped and Romian opened the door.

"Thank you." I say, walking in with Stardust. She drags me to the bed, and we fall asleep, tired with today's events.

Stardust's POV

I stay next to Lucy, as the guy dragged us through the portal which was like a doorway, but was in blue swirls. We went through it, and after that I widened my eyes in shock, taking in my surroundings. We were on the clouds, with us walking on it.

"Where are we?" I demanded, wanting to make sure that Lucy was safe.

He ignored me, and once again dragged us. We went to a huge castle, which was built of white marble, with many turrets, and floors. We walked in through the door, straight toward the throne room. When we arrived, I was once again speechless. I didn't hear anything they said until they got to the immortal part. I finally noticed the people, somehow knowing Romian was the king of gods, and that he hand granted Lucy more power, and that Lucius was the one who brought us here.

Romian was a tall guy, with blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, but when Lucy agreed a carefree face.

Lucius had brown hair, with black eyes, and was shorter than Romian, but still tall. He had a grin on his face the entire time, and seemed happy that Lucy was staying.

I dragged Lucy along as Romian lead us to our room. We walked in and I sighed in approval. The room was fit for a princess, with a king-size bed with canopies. There was a three doors, one with a label that said study room, another closet, and the other saying bathroom. I guess that the clothes will also grow with Lucy, since they won't know what size clothes Lucy wears. I nod to myself, knowing that Lucy will just requip all the clothes into her bracelet, not using the closet. There was also a balcony with glass doors leading out to the balcony. I lead Lucy to the bed, and we both fall asleep from the day's events.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Lucy's POV

Today is my 16th birthday, and my family told me that today I would be crowned Princess of the Races, and would become immortal. I would become immortal along with Stardust, but I would only stop aging when I turned eighteen. I used Dragon's eye today, because I wanted to see everyone that would be cheering me on when I received my crown.

I was looking at myself in the full body mirror, when Stardust walked in. She was holding a simple white dress that covered my shoulders, and was to half of my knees. I wore it, and turned to see what I looked like in the mirror.

I still had my hair the usual way it was, it was still black and turned to white near the bottom, but had bangs that were all over my face, and all of my hair now reached my knees. My eyes are still blank when I can't see, and today they were filled with emotion because of happiness, but also sadness. My hair today was in curls, and in a bun that was tall, but there was half of my hair still cascading down my back.

Stardust turned to look at me, and I saw how cute she looked. She was wearing a simple white dress as well, and she had a mini crown on her head, to signal she was princess of the exceeds.

"You look amazing Lucy." Star commented, smiling as she looked over me.

"You look great as well." I smiled back, but there was a lot of hope in my smile.

I had gained four new pair of wings, goddess, wolf, snake, and spirit wing, but none of them let me see. I knew that everyone was hoping I would gain a type of wings today that would allow me to see, but I losing hope, but everyone said the magic in the crown might trigger a new pair of wings.

Goddess wings were wings that were made entire of cloth, but was very sturdy. I changed to an ethereal look in this form. I had blonde hair to my waist that was in a bun and had a crown of flowers, while I changed into a blue dress, which matched my light blue eyes. in this form.

Wolf wings was was probably the best. I grew two brown wolf ears that were pointed, and had a dress made of entirely gray wolf fur, and went barefoot. I also grew a tail that was brown, tipped with white, and grew brown hair to my waist. I also ended up with a white wolf cub curled around my shoulders. I didn't even grow wings, I could just fly in the air, which was why this was best. If I changed into this form, no one could target y wings.

Snake wings was where I grew wings made of purple snake skin, and there were as tall as my sixteen year old body. My hair turned purple in this form, and it reached my waist, as my eyes turned into slits, and were dark purple. My dress was black and purple, with it being scaly and was like an armor. A snake also wrapped itself around my neck and it was purple, and could spit poison.

Spirit wings are made of stardust, and they glittered every time I flapped them. There arched at top and reached into a point at the bottom, which I changed into a glittering gold dress. My hair also became pure white and it was in a bun with stars placed in it every few inches. My eyes turn gold with speckles of blue, which there was a blue star tattoo under my right eye.

"You look beautiful." My best friend, Anika, called out, as she bounced into my room.

Anika is the goddess of the stars, and she has blonde hair to her waist, and pure gold eyes. She usually wears a crown of diamonds in the shape of stars, but today she was just wearing her hair in a bun, and no crown in honor of me being the only one with a crown. She was wearing a gray dress all the way to her feet, and had a sash of flowers.

"You look great to." I replied, as she reached to hug me.

"I don't want you to leave." She cried, as she hugged me back, and I just giggled at her breakdown.

"I won't leave forever, Ankia. I'll be back before you know it, afterall we are immortals." I comforted, as I drew smoothing circles in her back.

"It's time to go." Lucius jumped into my room, and I saw a sad face from the corner of my eye, but when I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Of course." I chimed, wiping all of Anika's tears, and pulling her along with me, as Stardust curled up on my shoulders.

We walked up one of the grand staircases and stopped in front of a grand door that would lead to the balcony above everyone waiting to see me.

"It's time." Ankia whispered as she hugged me a final time before heading out to the courtyard. She didn't want to leave so Lucius had to drag her away, as a tear leaked out of the corner of my eye, and I wiped it off, not wanting to ruin my mascara, and eyeshadow.

The doors were pulled open as the trumpets sounded, and my name was announced, as Lucy Apocalypse, your Princess.

I walked out as I curtsied, and I glanced at the crowd cheering my name. There was every species imaginable: snakes, devils, angels, wolves, gods, dragons, and more, but Acnologia, the one I was looking for, was not there. I had learned for everyone of each speices, and I was the ultimate slayer, but I could not fully celebrate until my dad was back. Romian took the crown of a stand of red velvet, and placed it on my head. The crown was as tall as my head and it had a huge diamond in the middle and it only had diamonds on it. There was a arch above the diamond, and it had diamonds in the shape of vines on both sides of the arch.

The moment the crown touched my head, I felt a burning sensation in my chest, and I wanted to cry from the pain, but I was trained in a harsh environment, and I knew how to not show any sign of weakness. Suddenly I saw a bright light burst from my chest, as everything changed, and I closed my eyes from the light, and when I opened it again, I saw everyone staring in awe at me. I knew at once that this was the final form I could gain, and this one would be the one that would allow me to see.

I looked down and saw in this form I had see through wings that were like a butterfly's, and I had long light blonde hair to my ankles, but they were curled at the end. My hair was in two side buns, with ends still trailing out, and there were flowers decorating it. My eyes changed to light blue, with a dress that reached the middle of my thighs at the front, but the ground at the back. The dress had a lot of ruffles, and was a light blue, and white. There were also butterflies flying around me, and there's a choker made of blue gems, and gold around my neck. I wasn't wearing any shoes in this form, and that there were flowers that followed me wherever I moved in this form.

I was looking at my subjects when I felt people gasp in sadness, and shock, and I looked down at myself and saw I was shimmering. I knew at once that I was going back to Earthland, and I felt Stardust curl around me, as I used my magic to leave behind one final message for everyone.

"I'm happy for finding such a wonderful family. Don't worry, I will be back before you know it, after all, everyone here is immortal. When I'm back I hope everyone will still be as joyful and kind. Look after each other while I'm gone. Goodbye, my family." My voice drifted across the courtyard, as I shimmered out of sight.


	8. Chapter Eight

I'm so sorry, I messed up with a story I'm beta-reading, and posted a chapter in here. This is the real version. Hehe

Chapter Eight

Lucy's POV

I landed in a forest with Stardust curled around my shoulders, as I used my bracelet to requip on my usual clothes, which I changed, and a cape. Also I changed my hair, and requipped on my scythe, which I got from my family, and decided to keep my bag from Acnologia inside the bracelet, and all the keys I had collected from everyone that trained me, inside my keys section in my bracelet.

I ended up as a girl with red eyes, and black hair which curled around me, all the way to my knees. My usual outfit has changed from when I was ten, and is now a dress to the middle of my thighs, and it looks to be made of steel. It had a collar around my neck, but no sleeves, and it had a belt made of steel that hanged out. Then there are ruffles, that are gray, and are longer in the back. I wear boots, that have metal at top, and end in high heels. I pair this with silver earrings, and a wrap around my right arm. It ends above my elbow, and at my wrist in a bracelet. I wear a black cape around it, with the hood covering my face, so I don't attract attention.

I now have my scythe because it matches my outfit better, but I still use Acnologia's weapon set when I need it. I sometimes keep the bows on my back when I use another outfit, or my sword from Acnologia on me, but I can requip everything he gave onto me, whenever I need it.

My scythe is purple, and it has wicked curves, and a long handle that allow me to move it across a large distance. Also no one except I can pick it up. It was made by all the gods, and goddesses for a birthday present, which I got more and more clothes that would fit me as I grew, and all of that went into my bag.

I walked out of the forest, and into the town that had Uncle J's guild. I could finally see them after six years. Acnologia had told me they were a god, and a goddess, but were banned from the God's Realm, for sneaking a mortal in. I could finally give them back their immortality, and they could go back to the God's Realm, but I suspect they would keep on running the guild for awhile. Uncle J, and Minmin had probably missed me, and I had missed them, so I couldn't wait to see them.

I skipped into town, humming a tone, which only I could hear, and Stardust was walking behind me, before I noticed that there were two guys heading toward me, with the crowd parting to let them through. I watched with interest as they walked toward me, and the blonde one seemed like he expected me to move.

The blonde male had blue eyes, and spiky blonde hair, with a scar above his right eye. This guy felt like light, and he didn't have any evil intentions. The other guy had black hair that covered his right eye, and red eyes. He felt like shadows, and didn't have evil lurking in his soul.

"Aren't you gonna move for the great Sting-sama?" Sting smirked, as his partner stood there with a stoic face.

I didn't move or say anything, as Sting seemed to move like he was attacking me.

"Roar of the White Dragon." He yelled, looking like he had lost patience. His partner just stood there, and I stood still, watching as the beam shoot toward me, but I just raise a hand, and dispelled it without uttering a word. I walked toward him, and kicked him into a wall, as his partner just moved to the side, letting me walk past.

I sensed that Stardust wasn't behind me, and I followed her scent, as the dark hair guy followed behind, and Sting got up and stumbled along after us.

I saw Stardust being held, by two exceeds. One was orange and wearing a black vest, while the other one was wearing a frog suit.

"Let her go!" I threatened, and I saw that the two guys were startled because they didn't think I was a girl.

"Why should we?" The orange exceed answered, thinking that I wouldn't do anything to them, but I nodded at Stardust showing that she could use her magic.

"Arms." Stardust called, as bright blue bubbles formed around both of her hands, and they blew the two exceeds off, but she kept it weak so they wouldn't get hurt.

"How did you do that?" Sting screeched as he moved toward the orange exceed. The other guy just moved to the other exceed, and carried it in his arms before finally speaking.

"Let's go, Sting." He said in a quiet and serious manner, before walking off.

"Wait up, Rogue." Sting called, giving me the other guy's name, before carrying the orange exceed and running after his partner.

I just hold out my arms and Stardust jumps into them, before we set out for the guild. I wander around for a while, not wanting to ask anyone, and finally find the guild after an hour, waking Stardust up, who had fallen asleep in my arms.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Rouge's POV

Sting and I had arrived at the guild, after getting our exceeds. Sting didn't want to leave the girl, and he wanted to fight her, and win, and after she lost, she would tell us how our exceeds could learn magic. But I had to force him away, because he could cause a ruckus, and Master would get mad at us. Even so, I had told Master about the girl beating Sting, and he had gotten mad at us for losing to someone. Master was now shouting at us, while Minerva watched on with beady eyes.

"Why did you lose to a girl? Are you guys really this weak?" His lecturing voice went on and on, while Minerva watched, ready to attack us, when Master said she could. Everyone in the guild was watching, and forty five minutes had passed, before we heard someone kick open the door.

I immediately smelled the scent of different animals, and the sky, and I realized it was the girl who had beaten Sting, and her exceed was with her. I sensed Sting tense up, ready to attack if she did anything. Everyone in the guild turned to face the her, and her voice suddenly rang through the room.

"Stop lecturing them, Uncle J. I could hear your voice a mile away. It's not really their fault, they won't ever be able to beat me." Her voice twinkled, and it sounded like she was laughing. Everyone in the guild flinched, ready to jump away from Master Jiemma's angry, but instead he just let out a booming laugh.

"I didn't know it was you, Lucy. They would never have a chance against you. It's nice having you visit." He announced, as I watched everyone's expression turn to shock. I myself was shocked, but I managed to keep my face calm.

"Lucy!" Minerva yelled, as she dragged out each letter, and jumped from the stage, and ran to Lucy, and hugged her.

"Minmin!" She yelled back, hugging Minerva, and everyone's jaw dropped, seeing how Minerva had let someone hug her, and how Minerva had hugged someone. Lucy, and Minerva let go of each other, and they walked side by side.

She walked up to Master Jiemma, and bowed, before jumping up, and wrapping him in an embrace. I turned to look at Sting, and saw his soul was already leaving his body, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Let's go talk in my office." Master Jiemma said to Lucy, and Minerva, before walking up the stairs, and they followed him.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Normal POV

As Lucy, Minerva, Master Jiemma, and Stardust walked up the stairs, and closed the door to his office, everyone finally started asking questions. Why was that girl? Why did she call Master uncle? Did Minerva just hug someone? Did Master Jiemma let someone talk back to him?

Questions were floating through the air, and no one except the people up the stairs, and in the office, could answer.

However in the office, the three people were having a staring contest, before Lucy finally gave up, and yelled, "Fine, fine, I give up. I missed you two."

Minerva, and Master Jiemma laughed, and Minerva pulled Lucy's cloak down, and they finally noticed the exceed that poked it's head out of Lucy's arms.

"Who's this cute darling?" Minerva exclaimed, actually showing emotion, and hugging the exceed close. Lucy was surprised for a second, because Stardust was alive when she went to visit her uncle, and cousin, but she remembered that Stardust didn't go, because she was sick.

"Her name is Stardust, and she can use sky dragon and sky god slayer magic. Stardust, the girl holding you is Minmin, and the big guy is Uncle Jiemma. " Lucy introduced everyone.

"Now let's get down to business." Master Jiemma said in a serious tone.

"Why are you here Lucy?" Minerva asked.

"I'm here because I'm now Princess of all Races, and you guys get your god, and goddess status back. Both of you are allowed back to the realm, but you can stay and run this guild if you like." Lucy explained, and gave Minerva a bracelet with the main charm being a moon, and Jiemma a ring with a snake curled around the earth.

"We'll stay and run this guild." Master Jiemma decided, and put on his ring, while Minerva let Stardust go, and clasped on the bracelet. The second both had on their individual accessories, a bright light emitted from both of them, and when it cleared down, their accessories had disappeared, but a tattoo had appeared on each of them.

Around Jiemma's pinky there was a snake that acted like it was a ring, and the ring on top of it. Minerva's tattoo was on her wrist, and it was different phases of the moon.

"Finally, we get our powers back." Minerva exclaimed, as she stared at her tattoo with reverence.

"Wait, Lucy the last time we saw you, you were blind. Can you see now?" Master Jiemma questioned, without glancing up to look at Lucy, and instead focusing on his tattoo.

"Yeah, I'm still blind, but I used Dragon's eye today, and I finally found a pair of wings that let me see, but I'll stay in this form. Anyway tell the guild that I'm blind." Lucy explained, but was finally fed up with Master Jiemma, and Minerva not paying her any attention.

"Anyway, are you and Stardust joining the guild?" Minerva asked, since Lucy had pretend coughed to get her attention.

"Yep. Where do we get our guild marks?" Lucy answered, as she stood up, and pulled up her dress to show the top of her left thigh, and Stardust turned around to show her back.

Minerva pulled open a drawer and took out the stamp which had an imprint of a sabercat with the cat roaring, and asked, "What color do you want it in?"

"I will take it in purple." Lucy answered, as Minerva stamped the guild mark on her thigh, and a purple cat appeared, with a white outline. This rarely happened, but when it did it meant the people were one of the strongest in the guild.

"I'll take the stamp in the color pink." Stardust said as Minerva stamped the guild mark on Stardust's purple fur.

"Now let us go introduce you to the guild." Master Jiemma said, as he stood up, and walked to the balcony overlooking everyone.

"Wait, can you tell everyone that I only use chaos dragon slayer magic?" Lucy yelled, making Master Jiemma pause.

"Of course." He answered, not hesitating a bit, as he reached the balcony, and looked at everyone sitting and talking among themselves.

"Attention." His voiced boomed in every corner of the guild, and everyone was silenced at once.

"There are two new members of the guild. This is my niece, Lucy Apocalypse. She uses chaos dragon slayer magic, and because of this she is usually blind, but she's using dragon's eye today, so make sure you guys help her. Also if any of you dare to touch a hair on her head, Minerva, and I will skin you alive." Master Jiemma threatened, while Lucy stepped forward without her hood on. The male population all gasped on how pretty she looked, but was returned back to normal at Master Jiemma's threat.

"Her exceed is Stardust. Stardust uses sky god, and sky dragon slayer magic. She better not be hurt as well." As everyone took in the look of a tiny exceed that could use rare magic.

"Now for the final announcement, we will be participating in the Grand Magic Games again. The contestants will be Yukino Agria, the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, and Rufus Lore. My daughter and niece, along with her exceed, do not feel like participating yet." He announced, as everyone cheered for the participating members.

"Why aren't we participating?" Lucy asked Minerva as Minerva pulled Lucy and Stardust down the stairs to meet Team Sabertooth.

"It's because dad wants to see who's to weak to be in this guild." Minerva whispered to Lucy, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Still as harsh as ever." Lucy said, as they stopped in front of Sting, and Rouge.

"Lucy, this is Sting, and the other is Rouge." Minerva introduced, pointing to each one in turn.

"I'm sorry about early, but I do not like rude people." Lucy apologized, and offered her hand, and Sting took it, shaking enthusiastically, and blushed, Rogue also shaked her hand, but kept his face blank.

"I'm Rufus, and this big guy here is Orga." Rufus chorused, as he took Lucy's offered hand, and kissed it.

"Your beauty will be kept in my memory." He flirted with her, but Minerva smacked his head.

"Yo." Orga greeted, as his face contorted and it seemed like he was thinking.

"I just remembered my question. Who taught you chaos dragon slayer magic?" Orga questioned.

"Acnologia." Lucy revealed, watching as Rufus, Sting, Rogue, and Orga flinch back at the sound of the Dragon King's name.

"The dragon that sent Tenjinrou Island down seven years ago." Sting questioned, as he got over his shock.

"Yeah, but he only did that because Zeref was on the island." Lucy explained.

"Anyway, meet Yukino." Rogue but in, as he waved Yukino over.

"Lucy-sama, I'm Yukino." She muttered, bowing to show her respect, but Lucy just waved her up.

"No need, just Lucy." Lucy introduced, as Stardust flew over with a strawberry milkshake in her hand.

"Guys, meet my exceed, Stardust." Lucy announced, as Stardust landed in her arms.

"Lucy, I'm sorry you won't have anymore time to chat, but Dad is sending the five of them to train for a day, while we get to go shopping. Here's the tickets for the train station." Minerva cut in, directing a sweet tone to Lucy, but a serious tone to the group, as she handed Rogue the train tickets.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lucy's POV

I woke up, blinking to get sleep out of my eyes, and curled around to hug Stardust, before I bolted up. Today was the day we would go to Crocus, and compete in the Grand Magic Games, and Stardust tumbled off the bed, because I accidentally jerked the blanket she was sleeping on.

"You're awake. Did your dragon's eye spell wear off?" She asked, acting like falling off the bed was no big deal.

"Yeah." I replied, turning my head to wherever I sensed Stardust move.

"Punishment Princess?" My spirit maid, Virgo asked as she popped out of nowhere.

"No thanks, Virgo." I replied, as I felt the bed shift, which meant Virgo place something on the bed.

"Princess, since today is so special, all the spirits prepared a set of clothing for you." Virgo bowed, once again.

"Thank you, and tell everyone else thanks." I praised, as I moved the clothing into my lap. I then felt the soft velvety clothing, and placed the clothing into my bracelet, requipping into it. I was surprised that I actually knew what I was wearing, but Virgo had told me before that when all twelve zodiacs worked together, impossible things could happen.

The outfit was a kimono, and it's main colors were purple, and red. One sleeve was red, and the other was light purple, to dark purple, both having flowers decorate it. The sash was purple, and the robe itself was mainly red, with one end of it being purple. I decide to put my hair up in a ponytail, with bangs and one long strand on each side framing my face. The robe also had flower decorations, which matched the sleeves. I took my bag, and I felt it change into a clutch to match my outfit, and I guessed that the two colors were purple, and red, with flowers decorating it.

"Lucy, let's go." Minmin called through the door, since I had decided to stay her and uncle.

I opened the door, and when I heard her gasp, I knew what I had saw came turn. Virgo had decided to give the same outfit to Minmin, but she had switched all the colors around, which meant the robe itself was mainly purple, with a sleeve and the sash being red. Even so, Minmin had left her hair in her usual hairstyle, two buns, and a braid coming out of each, with the rest of her hair down.

"Of course." I replied, as Stardust grabbed my hand, and started to drag me down the hall, not wanting me to bump into anything even though I could sense where everything was.

Normal POV

Lucy, Minerva, and Stardust walked to the train station, where they would leave to Crocus with the rest of the Sabertooth members. Stardust was pulling Lucy along, while Minerva was walking behind them, clearly thinking about something.

"Minmin. Are we almost there?" Lucy's voice rang through the street, that was bare of any citizens. No one would be willing to be out of their bed at such an ungodly hour, The sun had only raised a few minutes ago, and Sabertooth members were already out of bed, going to the train station, so they don't anger their Master.

"A few more minutes, Lu. Be patient." Minerva grumbled, not really a morning person.

"Well then, let's hurry up." Lucy called, as she tugged on Stardust, which meant she wanted to stop. She waited until she sensed Minerva behind her, and grabbed her hand, before Stardust started flying, tugging Lucy, and Minerva along.

"We're here." Minerva panted, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Sting asked, as he walked toward Lucy and Minerva, with Rogue walking silently behind him.

"Nothing." Minerva replied, as she held out her hands, and Sting quickly put three tickets on her palm.

"Time to board the train." The conductor shouted, as the members started boarding the train. The moment they got on the train, Sting, and Rogue's expressions changed, but they didn't say anything, for they didn't want their Master mad at them. Lucy, however, didn't feel any motion sickness as she got on the train.

As the elite group, Minerva, Stardust, Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and Yukino settled into a private compartment, Rogue asked Lucy a question.

"Lucy, why aren't you sick?" He asked in a tone, while trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"Huh, I don't really know, but I have a pill that Acnologia gave me that could help motion sickness, and he said that I would meet slayers who get sick.." Lucy explained, as she pulled a bottle of pills that were larger than her clutch out of her bag.

Rufus blinked for a second, before he realized what happened. "How did you do that?" He asked, as his voice showed how nervous he was.

"This bag has unlimited space." Lucy explained, as she shook two pills onto her hand. The pills were just plain round balls, but they changed color every few seconds.

"Come on, it'll help." She urged, as everyone watched on anticipating what would happened, why Rogue tentatively reached out a hand, and took one of the pills. He ate it, and chewed it slowly, before his face became much more relaxed, as this happened, Sting groaned, and Lucy immediately turned to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she moved to get out of her seat to help Sting, but the train suddenly jerked, and Lucy stumbled. She was ready to feel the cold, hard ground, but Rufus saw her, and reached out to catch her. He set her in her chair, and a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Rogue asked, worried about her, as Minerva watched on with amused eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lucy replied, as she took Sting's head and placed it on her lap. She stroked his hair, and feed him a pill, when Rogue, Rufus, and Orga growled. It wasn't loud so no one, but Yukino, and Minerva heard it.

Minerva turned to look at the males, but Yukino just turned to look out the window, not wanting to make Minerva angry, by sticking her head in Lucy's business.

When Lucy was done feeding Sting the pill, she turned to stand back up, and Orga stood up, and held her as she walked back to her seat. Rogue, Sting, and Rufus turned to glare at Orga, and Lucy turned a questioning gaze toward them, but they kept silent.


End file.
